


You Happened

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, YouTuber Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: YouTuber! yeonjun uploads a (not-so-drunk) q&a video of him and soobin and one of the questions was “who do you want to kiss right now?” and soobin answers “yeonjun hyung”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 123





	You Happened

The city is quiet, the wind howls in every corner and Yeonjun is still awake. He was busy anticipating his subscriber count at 3 in the morning, the number is going up quite fast due to his last video with his best friend, Soobin, going to prom together since they didn’t have any dates. Yeonjun was busy sitting attentively in front of his laptop and the numbers finally read  _ 1,000,000.  _ Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile so he gets his phone and messages someone.

**yeonjunie ✨, 3:42 a.m.**

_ SOOBIN WAKE UP _

_ URGENT _

**soobin, 3:45 a.m.**

_ WHY _

_ HYUNG WHAT’S WRONG??? _

_ ARE YOU OKAY? _

**yeonjunie ✨, 3:47 a.m.**

_ can we call, please? _ 🥺

Soobin was the one who called and there was not even a ‘hello’, Soobin straight up said “Hyung is everything alright?” and he could hear Yeonjun crying on the other end. “Hyung why are you crying? Tell me what’s wrong” then Yeonjun’s sniffles “I reached a million subscribers Binnie what the fuck” then Yeonjun cries again but the other end was silent “For a second I thought something was really wrong but I’m so happy for you hyung! Want me to come over?” Soobin replies “The reason for me messaging you at ass o’clock is because I want you to come over, silly! Bring drinks please hehe” Yeonjun giggles making the other boy sigh. “Okay fine, just because you reached one million!” Soobin whines then Yeonjun replies to him “I know you love me” then the phone call ends. 

The clock reads 4 a.m. and a knock sounds from Yeonjun’s front door. “I’m coming!” Yeonjun calls out and opens the door the see Soobin carrying two full bags of drinks. “That’s kind of a lot,” Yeonjun says and grabs one bag “Everyone knows you drink so much when you’re happy and you’re happy right now,” Soobin chuckles and enters Yeonjun’s apartment. 

“You do realize that it’s four in the morning, right?” Soobin asks handing a drink to the elder “Yeah and its Saturday, no classes.” Yeonjun says then takes a sip of the beer Soobin bought. Soobin takes a sip as well, and both of them have conversations about how their week was, how Soobin almost broke the lab equipment just two days ago, how Yeonjun almost dropped his camera into the school’s swimming pool, and all those random shit. It’s as if they are not around each other for months when the truth is they never miss a chance of not being around each other. 

It’s already 5:30 a.m. and both of them are finished with their drinks, all bottles and cans are empty. They aren’t /that/ drunk but they both seem tipsy enough, Yeonjun speaks up “Let’s make a video,” “About what?” Soobin asks “Let’s do a Q&A!” Yeonjun says ecstatically while the other just chuckles. “Okay,” Soobin says sheepishly “Just agreeing because you’re happy! Just don’t make me do stupid shit,” Soobin says standing up to follow Yeonjun who already set up his camera. “Wait let me go to twitter and ask them to ask us questions,” Yeonjun says and tweets ‘ _ HIIIIII guys no t dru nk or whateverf Uhm me and Soobin r gon do a q&a thing so send us questions! Use #AskYeonbin hehe thanksz _ ’. Yeah they’re /not/ that drunk.

Yeonjun sits down across the camera and Soobin sits next to Yeonjun. The timer goes off and Yeonjun greets “Hi everyone! I’m Yeonjun and you already know who this is,” and points to Soobin and the other greets “I’m Soobin!” making the other giggle. “So I went to Twitter and told you guys to ask us questions! No, we’re not drunk drunk” Yeonjun hiccups “Just dizzy,” Soobin says. “We’re doing this because I reached one million subs!” Yeonjun says and both boys cheer and clap their hands exaggeratedly. 

They go on the video about how they met, how they became close, their stories in uni and shit like that. Weird questions rise and weird answers follow. Yeonjun reads another question, they’ve been doing this for an hour already, “Do you ever just want to kiss someone?” Yeonjun reads “Y’all are weird,” Soobin says and says after “I want to kiss hyungie” then Yeonjun looks at him “Which hyungie?” he asks. Soobin laid himself on Yeonjun’s shoulder “You’re my only hyungie! Who else would be my hyungie? Yeonjun hyung is my one and only hyungie,” Soobin says then lets out a giggle. “You want to kiss me?” Yeonjun teases making the other boy nod. “Maybe next time, not now, it’s really late. Like six in the morning,” Yeonjun laughs then says “Okay I think we’re done here, Soobin is already sleeping beside me. Bye!” Yeonjun says and turns off the camera. 

“Soobinie?” Yeonjun whispers and the other hums in response, “Do you want to sleep in my room?” the elder asks and the other shakes his head “I’m okay here,” Soobin says and Yeonjun gets up to grab a blanket to put over Soobin. Yeonjun then walks to his room to sleep already but first Yeonjun grabbed his laptop and didn’t bother to edit the video, he just uploads it as is to his channel then goes to sleep. The sun is rising but the two just fell asleep, good thing it is a Saturday.

Yeonjun doesn’t get drunk easily compared to Soobin, call him high tolerance or whatever but nonetheless, Yeonjun felt dizzy when they did the video but he remembers everything Soobin said but he knows for a fact Soobin won’t remember because Soobin gets drunk so easily. 

✢

The clock reads 1:42 p.m. and Soobin was the first to wake up. He stays on the couch due to his headache, he looks around and sees Yeonjun still sleep in his room. “Why would hyung leave his door open?” Soobin says, scratching his head then running his hand through his hair. He walks over to Yeonjun’s room and lays down beside him. “Hyung” Soobin says 

“What”

“Breakfast please,” Soobin says and Yeonjun turns around and suddenly Soobin wraps his hands around the elder’s waist. “Please hyungie,” Soobin whispers and to Yeonjun’s surprise,

Soobin kissed Yeonjun’s cheek.

“Why did you kiss me?” Yeonjun asks turning around to Soobin who is just a few inches away from him. “I wasn’t joking about last night,” Soobin says and Yeonjun just looks at him. “W-what?” Yeonjun blurts out and Soobin goes closer making the other move back. “About the kiss,” Soobin says and Yeonjun gulps and remains silent. “Soobin you’re fucking crazy!” Yeonjun laughs pretending that’s he’s feeling okay but Soobin remains a straight face and a smirk forming on his lips. “You’re still drunk aren’t you?” Yeonjun asks and Soobin smiles “Just dizzy but I’m not drunk anymore hyung, why? You don’t believe that I want to kiss you?” Soobin says scooting closer to Yeonjun this time, placing his hand on Yeonjun’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Soobin-ah” Yeonjun breathes out

Just like that, Soobin gets closer and now their lips are connected. Yeonjun stays frozen and Soobin’s hand drifts from his waist now to Yeonjun’s face, cupping it softly and gently stroking Yeonjun’s cheek. 

Yeonjun was the first one to pull back and he looks at Soobin with a confused expression. “Care to explain why you want to kiss me Soobin? And why you just did?” Yeonjun looked pleased rather than angry than what Soobin expected. 

“You don’t really get it, do you?” Soobin chuckles “Let’s go eat something I am so fucking starving” he adds then gets up “You do know that you literally have a duffle bag of your clothes in case you sleep here and don’t have clothes?” Yeonjun laughs when Soobin stood up “Yeah, I know. I’m on my way to take a shower actually, care to join me?” Soobin says then shows a smirk on his face making Yeonjun red and cold on the veins. What made Yeonjun blush, even more, was when Soobin winked at him before he left to take a shower.

Yeonjun took a shower as well, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Soobin was behaving. Does he like him? Or is he teasing him? Yeonjun knows for a fact that he likes Soobin, and he confessed to him during their prom (which btw he cut off from the prom vlog they did before which made them super famous) and that was two years ago which is super cool to Soobin. 

When Yeonjun confessed, Soobin’s not an asshole, he pretty much respected Yeonjun and didn’t act awkward about it but instead, he just acted how he usually is. But this time something is really weird about Soobin. 

Soobin waited for Yeonjun to get dressed and once Yeonjun got out of his room, the first thing Yeonjun thinks off when he saw Soobin was  _ Fuck you’re so handsome. _ Soobin was wearing a black shirt tucked in his black skinny jeans, his classic vans sneakers and wearing his cardigan. There’s something with Soobin when he wears black, but extra today since he’s on an all-black ensemble. “You look nice,” Yeonjun says “Say that to yourself,” Soobin smiles to Yeonjun and grabs his keys and tells Yeonjun “We have to go now if we want to get the best seats in the cafe” “Which cafe are we going?” Yeonjun asks while putting on his gray hoodie. “The one where we went after prom? The one near our old school.” Soobin says “Oh,” Yeonjun says — _ war flashbacks _ , that’s where Yeonjun confessed to Soobin— “Okay, let’s go!” Yeonjun says and both of them leave the apartment.

Soobin drove and the car ride was very unusual for both of them since they were silent while RV’s Psycho was playing on the radio—  _ a very appropriate song _ . “You’re so quiet,” Soobin says, eyes focused on the road while Yeonjun glanced at him. “Well,” Yeonjun says “Why are we going to that cafe then?” he asks and Soobin glances at him after stopping the car when the stoplight turned red. “I liked that cafe, we should go again,” Soobin says “Soobin it’s been years.” Yeonjun says “Who said I stopped going there? I always go there before going to class, just saying.” Soobin smirks. “May I ask why?” Yeonjun asks softly but there was no response. They remain silent for few moments until a car honked at the back which made Soobin press on the gas pedal because the sign said go. Yeonjun looked over the window to see they arrived at the cafe. It looked the same as two years ago, it was not a big cafe compared to the others around town. They went there after prom because everyone else was either making out or sleeping so they decided to go to a cafe to have some “peace of mind” and Yeonjun thought of confessing since they were alone, just the two of them.

They both get off and enter the cafe, the owner recognizes Soobin as he is always there. “The usual?” the man says and Soobin nods then says “Make it two this time please, sir. I’m with someone today.” Soobin smiles and the man nods. “What drink is your usual drink?” Yeonjun asks “The caramel macchiato, the one you ordered for me when we first got here.” Soobin says pulling out a chair and telling Yeonjun to sit down. Yeonjun would be lying if he said his heart didn’t flutter at what Soobin did.

“I’ll just go order, just tell me what you want. I’ll pay.” Soobin says “I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Yeonjun says and Soobin goes over to the cashier to order. Yeonjun looked over the place and it really looked the same as before, he then realizes the spot Soobin picked for them to stay in the same spot where they first went to the cafe. 

Soobin comes back with all the orders, two caramel macchiatos, and two plates of pesto pasta. “Oh pesto,” Yeonjun says clapping his hands, in an adorable manner which made Soobin smile. Soobin sits down across Yeonjun and they both started eating. 

“You haven’t answered my question, Choi Soobin.” Yeonjun says then takes a sip of his drink. “What question Choi Yeonjun?” Soobin says, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Why do you always go here?” Yeonjun asks and Soobin takes a sip from his drink then looks at the elder.

“You really don’t get it do you?” Soobin says

“Please enlighten me.” Yeonjun laughs off

“Since you said please, fine,” Soobin says adjusting himself on his seat. 

“We went here after prom because you got annoyed. You dragged me here, we laughed, we spent like three hours here—” Soobin laughs but the other remained attentive with a straight face. “Then you happened,” Soobin adds and Yeonjun was confused. “I mean you did the whole confession thing and uh like ever since that day I uh—” “You what?”

“Kinda felt the same way? I don’t know. Every time you asked me to hang out, I would go with you even if it’s super late or when I’m super tired. When you asked me to do random things for your vlogs, I would do it because I don’t want to disappoint you. For a fact when you did this unboxing video about fan gifts, I was the one who gave you the Gucci boots, the ones with the snake at the sole.” Soobin laughs and Yeonjun is still at his shocked state. “There was a letter on the box, you read that.” Soobin says “I wouldn’t know it was you,” Yeonjun says “Thought you’d notice since you know my handwriting, I used a bunny stamp at the end of the words ‘I love you’,” Soobin says and he takes another sip of his drink. 

“Why just now?” Yeonjun asks and the other smiles, “It was too early if I confessed back then. Plus, I figured that if I confessed today then it would be nice.” Soobin replies “Why would it be nice?” 

“Because it’s been two years since you confessed hyung” 

“I’m in love with you, so in love to the point I spend more time in your place rather than mine” Soobin says grabbing Yeonjun’s hands.

“I hate you” Yeonjun says and tears are starting to fall from his eyes.

Soobin wipes Yeonjun’s tears away and brings his face closer to Yeonjun’s and they kiss, properly this time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a twt au but I got lazy so I just made it into a fic!  
> Kudos and comments would be highly appreciated hehe  
> 


End file.
